1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting platform for carrying load; and more particularly to a lifting platform with microadjustment mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing common lifting platforms each normally have one side for carrying workpieces, and the other side provided with plural guide rods. Once these guide rods are installed, if it is found that the lifting platform is not level or the relative distance between these guide rods is incorrect, conventionally, the guide rods will be dismantled and then rearranged to adjust the height difference of the guide rods, or the installation holes for installing the guide rods will be reprocessed to adjust the relative distance between the guide rods. However, if the lifting platform is too large, dismantling and rearranging all its elements will be very time consuming and tedious.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.